


I'll see you again, my dove.

by roseselenite



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseselenite/pseuds/roseselenite
Summary: Snufkin makes his seasonal  leave from Moominvalley and as he does, he reflects on his feelings for Moomin.





	I'll see you again, my dove.

**Author's Note:**

> ( so i discovered honeybee by steam powered giraffe again after years of not listening to it and i got so emotional because i realized how snufmin the song seems, more specifically of snufkin's feelings towards moomin and how nervous it makes him to be in love! so i got the inspiration to a little drabble because of this )
> 
> ( this is also the second pining fic i've written with these two... back at it again with pining fic )

Snufkin walked across the bridge and started moving out of Moominvalley early in the morning, getting ready to make his seasonal leave. Moomin had made sure to wake up early and run towards Snufkin, as he always did before Snufkin had left. Despite knowing that Snufkin would be gone for a lengthy amount of time, Moomin gave Snufkin a warm smile and an embrace just as warm. The warmth was contagious, as Snufkin started to smile as soon as he felt Moomin's little arms around him. Not only did his body feel warm but his heart had too, he could even feel his own heartbeat right now. But as soon as Snufkin pulled away, it felt like winter had arrived in an instant. Moomin too, didn't seem as happy. Those blue eyes of his had waves of sadness inside of him when he caught Snufkin's gaze once more, it almost looked like Moomin was about to tear up. Seeing it was an instant sting to the heart, and Snufkin could feel the steady melody beating inside his heart hit a sharp note.

Oh, how Snufkin _hated_ to see that. 

Snufkin was doing something for himself, that made him feel relaxed. But whenever he knew or saw that it upset Moomin, his heart broke. Why...? Why did he care so much about what others had thought of him? He was never like that. He always liked to be alone, and always considered himself solitary. He expected not to get close to anyone and wanted to leave it that way.

But after meeting Moomin, he started having conflicted thoughts arise inside of him. He started to quite like having friends and visiting them, he had also gotten a little more social with his own step-sister. That, and he always had a place he could call home. 

And maybe, just maybe... Snufkin didn't want to be completely alone like he had thought.

The last few times he's traveled for the season, he would see Moomin everywhere in his mind and the world around him. Nature itself seemed to point out instances of Moomin when he would least expect or ask for it. Snufkin would always think about how Moomin loved a certain kind of flower when he would pass by it. He'd think about the time Moomin found a heart shaped seashell on the valley beach when he'd step across beach lands and look at the variety of colors in the seashells. The enormous amounts of snow during the winter would remind him of the softness and the colors of Moomin's fur. Meanwhile, as spring had slowly started to bud, the dandelions scattered across the ground would remind him of the hairs of Moomin's tail. The birds that'd fly across the sky in the spring would remind him of Moomin, oddly enough. More specifically the white doves that made their flights, that was when he noticed yet another resemblance and he started calling Moomin 'dove' in his head mentally.

When he does that, his heart skips a beat. Then he notices just how his weird his thoughts are and his face turns a bright tint of red! Sometimes, he even goes to the river and splashes his face with the water inside it because he gets _that_ flustered!

Snufkin admittedly didn't think too much of it at first, because weren't friends supposed to miss each other? Weren't friends supposed to be reminded of each other throughout the day and think about them this much? Maybe even call them cheesy nicknames inside their heads too? He didn't know much about friendship before Moomin at all. Nor did he feel quite attached to anyone before that. 

But there was another thing - over time he noticed that he never thought about the others like that. He never thought about Moominmama or Moominpapa like that, nor did he think about Snorkmaiden and Sniff like that. When he did, it was a slight smile, an eye roll at some of their antics. But with Moomin, it was undeniably different. It was a flush to the face, skips of a heart beat, a day not going by without Moomin in his thoughts. Snufkin also seemed to think about hugging Moomin a little too much and wishing that those hugs would last longer, even thinking about holding Moomin's paw from time to time. He would also wonder the strangest things, like how would a Moomin be able to kiss with such a large snout? But of course, those thoughts never went that fast before Snufkin got too embarrassed by a sudden image that flashed inside his head. Sometimes he even wanted to ask Moomin about that question, but he stopped himself. He knew that if he did, he'd make an idiot out of himself. _Just who in the world would ask that?_

It took some time for Snufkin to learn how everyone in the valley interacted with each other differently to truly realize that this was _love_.

Not like a friend, not like a family member.

But like a lover.

 _Snufkin was in love with Moomin._  
When he had realized it, he was scared. Because he knew that was the end of what he had originally planned for himself. He would have to give someone his life--  
No, he already _gave_ someone his life. The reason why he stayed in Moominvalley for an extended amount of time these days was for Moomin. The reason why he interacts with those around him more was because of Moomin. The reason why Snufkin thinks that he's gotten kinder than he first assumed himself to be; all because of Moomin. As strange as he thought it was and as much as he didn't like the sudden change to an seemingly engraved personality, Snufkin was appreciative of everything Moomin has done to help him. Moomin showed him a world that he would've never found while he was alone. But finding that new world was the scary part... What if he tells Moomin just how he feels? That world may go to shambles if Moomin doesn't accept. 

No, he wouldn't be too upset if Moomin didn't feel the same fire that Snufkin had. But he was worried that Moomin would think he was weird and possibly despise Snufkin for feeling that way towards him. 

Thoughts like those were possibly too over the top, Snufkin acknowledged that. But he didn't know just how Moomin would take it. Sometimes, Moomin did things unexpectedly and not even Snufkin could know what he would do next. Like Moomin had told him just a while ago that during the winter he stayed awake for a while because he was sick and there were times that Moomin's gotten irritable to the point of acting out of character, like even trying to attack someone with a tree trunk for example!

Another thing that Snufkin worried about was Snorkmaiden, he knew Moomin cherished Snorkmaiden and Snufkin didn't want to ruin what they had. That only made it trickier to tell Moomin just how he felt. He didn't want to make it seem that Moomin was obliged to be a couple with him, nor did he want to put Moomin in an awkward situation where he had to choose between them or possibly even date the both of them if Moomin didn't want that. The same went to Snorkmaiden too, he didn't want Snorkmaiden to feel pressured to leave Moomin or be pressured to get into a situation she may not want to be in. Snufkin also didn't want Snorkmaiden to hate him either, which, also possibly wouldn't be the case with Snorkmaiden. But Snufkin couldn't help but fear that, no matter what.

 _But it's okay,_ Snufkin thinks to himself. 

He'll get over his fears one day, then he'll be able to tell Moomin he loves him. Maybe next spring, maybe next fall, maybe next summer. Even if it ends up taking years, Snufkin will find a way. 

But even as years pass and seasons change, Snufkin believed that he'll never truly stop loving Moomin. So there really was no rush at all, because he knew his feelings would never dissappear.

Now focusing his thoughts on the journey at hand, he gets ready to make his steps out of Moominvalley, giving Moomin one last look and one last smile before the venture.

"Good bye, Moomin." Snufkin tells Moomin, his voice sweet like honey.  
"Good bye, Snufkin," The gentle tone of Moomin's voice bounced back as his eyes glittered. Were those stars or tears? It was hard to tell. "Will you make another song? Can I hear it when you get back?"

"Yes, you will." Snufkin replies, "I promise I'll make a new song, just for you."

_And maybe, just maybe. I can tell you how I feel through this song._


End file.
